


The gift bag

by Sircastic84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sircastic84/pseuds/Sircastic84
Summary: After a few days apart Regina returns home to Emma. Romance follows a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	The gift bag

**Author's Note:**

> This story might seem a bit random but it is loosely based on something that happened to me.

It had been a long week for Regina at the annual Northeast Mayor’s conference. For her it is a pointless event because she knows how to do her job but it is mandatory, so every year she dutifully turns up and then spends the five days there gritting her teeth until it’s over. The bad food, the stifling rooms permeated by the sweat of middle-aged men, not to mention being away from her wife, all culminated to make it a very miserable week for Regina. 

“Darling, I’m home,” she calls out into the hallway when she enters their home at the end of the week. There was no reply so she listens carefully until she hears the distant thumping of bass coming from the garage. 

Emma must be working out in her makeshift gym. Storybrooke’s gym wasn’t the best-equipped gym there ever was, so Emma had improvised and bought the equipment she needed to work out at home. Emma had thought Regina would have argued with her when she suggested converting the garage to somewhere she could work out but she had seriously underestimated how much Regina enjoyed seeing her after she had worked up a sweat.

The loud thumping only got louder as she approaches the side door that connects the garage/gym to their home. “Emma,” she tries to shout above the music but it’s her presence as she nears her squatting wife, which catches the blonde’s eye. 

“Hey, gorgeous! How was it?” She doesn’t stop her exercise; she has to keep her heart rate up.

Regina turns down the volume on the stereo and tries to kiss the blonde as she moves up and down, continuing to perform her last set of squats. She ends up kind of rubbing her lips over her sweaty face as the blonde lowers herself into the desired squatting position before pushing herself back up. It always annoys her that Emma never lets anything interrupt her workouts, not even a kiss from her wife who has been away all week. 

“Same old nonsense,” she utters with indifference.

“I’m sorry it sucked. I’m almost done,” she breathes heavily. “Just another set of overhead presses and I’m all yours.”

“I’m just going to dump a few things in the office and then I’m going for a shower. Join me when you’re done?” A dirty smirk graces her delicate features.

Emma says nothing but the speed of her squats definitely increases.

Regina enters her office so she can file away all the paperwork from the conference, of which there is a lot and none of it is particularly useful. To her delight she notices a gift bag sitting on the middle of her desk. Emma wasn’t always the most romantic, she would often forget special anniversaries, and so this was a very pleasant turn up for the books. After the crappy week she’d had it really perked her up to see that Emma had done something so sweet and thoughtful. Smiling to herself, she drops her stack of conference material on the desk and peers inside the brightly coloured gift bag. Her easy smile quickly turns into an annoyed scowl. Inside the gift bag was smaller gift bags. She then notices one of the open craft boxes lying beside the desk. She definitely doesn’t keep it there. Her office, like every other part of her home, was always spotless. Everything had a place and was always kept where it should be. 

She huffs loudly and slumps into her leather swivel chair. She curses herself, she should have known better really. Was it really too much to expect a little show of love after being away all week? Sure, they had spoken every evening and text throughout each day but she had still felt a longing for her high school sweetheart when she had been away. Had Emma not felt the same? She shakes her head. It has to be the fatigue talking. Emma loves her… she is just a little thoughtless and messy at times.

Emma notices the light to the office is on and she can’t hear the shower running so she opens the door and pops her head around it. “Hey, are you ready for the shower now?” She asks as she steps into the room.

Regina nods and gives her a fake smile; she didn’t want to end up arguing with her wife. She was well aware she could be extra ornery when she was tired and Emma hadn’t actually done anything wrong. 

The blonde narrows her eyes suspiciously. “What’s wrong?” Regina’s poker face might fool everyone else but not her. After seventeen years together she knows her wife better than anyone else. 

“Nothing,” she replies flippantly with a wave of her hand.

Emma sits on the edge of the desk, knowing and not caring that she will leave a sweat print of her arse on it. “Bull-to-the-shit. What’s going on?”

Regina pushes the gift bag towards her. “I seen this sitting on my desk and I thought you had done something nice for me.”

Emma grimaces… she could see how it looked and how disappointing it would have felt to realise there was no gift in it. “I was looking for some cellotape the other day and I didn’t know where it was so I ended up pulling a lot of things out. Sorry I left a mess.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. You’re upset.” She hated how Regina would always dismiss her own feelings like they didn’t matter. It was a hangover from her childhood. “Baby, if it upsets you then it matters.”

“Let’s go for a shower.” She states simply and with finality, just wanting to forget it all and not make it into a ‘thing’.

“I’m sorry I left a mess. I’ve had a busy week.” Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to supress her smile. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was a dangerous game but if she got it just right the pay off would be immense. 

That was it for Regina. She couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “You’ve had a busy week? All you have had to do all week is go to work and keep yourself alive. How was that a busy week? I’ve had to sit through boring meetings day after day with impotent men that hit on me with cheap cocktails and even cheaper words!”

“I did the laundry,” she tries to appease her angry soul mate.

“I should think so! It was your damn laundry. Do you want a medal?”

“A bit of acknowledgement would be nice.” She was poking a very angry bear with a very short stick now. 

“I’m going for a shower,” Regina states as she gets up from the chair.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Emma says with a salacious grin. 

“I’m tired. I want to shower on my own.” Regina says through slightly gritted teeth. 

“Oh… okay. I’ll go take out the trash and use it after you,” she says through a smile as her lover walks out the door. She counts to ten and then leaves the room, quietly following Regina up the stairs to their bedroom. She hangs back by the bedroom door until she hears the door to the en suite open and Regina gasps.

She tiptoes through the room until she is standing a few feet behind Regina in the en suite. “What do you think?”

“Emma…” It isn’t much more than a whisper. “It’s beautiful.”

“I bet you feel like such a twat now,” the blonde murmurs haughtily.

Regina pays no attention top her wife’s smugness as she relaxes into her firm body as the blonde holds her from behind and presses her strong body against her back. 

“When did you do this?”

“About ten minutes before you arrived. Why do you think I was so insistent that you tell me where you were every half an hour?”

“You asshole,” Regina jovially states as she turns her head so she can see her wife, “you set me up.”

“Nope… the mess I left in your office was real.”

Regina covers the arms around her waist with her own. Why had she doubted the love of her life? Yeah… it had to be the fatigue. 

“Get in… it’s going to get cold,” Emma urges as they both stand there and look at what the blonde had done for her wife. 

The bubble bath was still warm and the candles still had plenty of life in them as they flickered along the rim of the tub. The bath caddy holds an ice bucket; which in turn holds a bottle of champagne, the same brand they’d had at their wedding reception. Also on the bath caddy was Regina’s favourite book and a small plate that held her favourite croissant from their local bakery. 

“It’s not much but I thought it might be what you need after a week of the crap you’ve had to deal with.” 

“It’s perfect,” Regina mutters as she grins from ear to ear. 

“Well, get in before the water goes cold and the champagne gets warm.”

Regina doesn’t need telling twice. She pulls her satin shirt from her skirt and begins undoing the delicate mother of pearl buttons. 

“Let me,” Emma whispers into her ear and she gently brushes Regina’s hands away and releases the button. She pulls the material open wide as she peers over an olive shoulder. Her hands then cup lace-covered breasts as she teases the nipples to sensitive peaks.

Regina reaches around and pops the button on her skirt before unzipping it and letting gravity do the rest as it falls around her feet. She leans back against her lover’s strong body as she lets confident hands work her to a state of arousal she hasn’t been familiar with in, well, at least a week. She grinds her backside against Emma’s crotch and in return sharp teeth nip at her neck and shoulder on just the right side of pain that she enjoys. Nimble fingers delicately graze her ribs as Emma swiftly unclasps Regina’s bra. Once the pesky object has hit the floor her fingers drift down to curvy hips until they are hooked under matching lace panties, which quickly join the rest of her clothes around her feet. Regina lets out a deep moan as one strong hand cups her core and the other goes to her uncovered nipples. Dark eyes close as she let’s her head fall back against Emma’s shoulder. It may have only been a week but now with her wife overloading all of her senses she doesn’t understand how she made it that long without her touch. Her core throbs with need so she widens her stance a little, letting her wife know what she wants. 

Emma stops all of her ministrations and just holds Regina a bit more tightly against her as she buries her face into the smaller woman’s neck. It feels so good to have her wife back at home and to have her in her arms. She just wants a moment to enjoy what she’d been missing all week. 

Regina grins at the tight squeeze of strong arms around her but she quickly becomes impatient as her internal throbbing torments her. “Emma… baby,” she whimpers as she turns her head and nuzzles her nose against the blondes rosy cheek.

“I think we should get in the tub. The water will be cold if we leave it any longer,” she teases as she loosens her grip on her wife.

Regina’s eyes shoot open. “Don’t even think about it Emma Swan-Mills!”

The blonde chuckles but knows she’s on thin ice. She knows it’s serious when Regina full-names her. “Relax baby,” she whispers as her fingers rove over slick lips. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Regina does as she’s told as a finger circles her prominent bundle of nerves. “Oooh.” She bites her lip and tries to swallow the rest of the moans that follow as Emma adds a little more pressure to her touch.

“Let me hear you, beautiful.”

Regina mewls and her knees buckle slightly as a finger enters her. After a moment of getting used to the welcome intrusion she reaches up and hooks her hands behind the blondes neck to pull her down into a kiss. Their lips meet with a longing that their separation had brought. Regina’s tongue begs entrance with a domineering swipe. She hums into the blonde’s mouth when their tongues meet and passionately reacquaint. Another finger slips inside her as Emma holds her impossibly closer. It hadn’t even been a week since they had last made love and Regina was already deliciously near the point of no return. She hums and moans into Emma’s mouth as the fingers inside her body and the thumb on her clit build up speed and pressure. 

Emma smugly smiles into the kiss as she feels Regina getting tighter and wetter around her fingers. After all these years she still isn’t bored with their sex life. She pinches the dusky nipple between her thumb and forefinger on the hand that’s groping a weighty breast; causing curvy hips grind harder against her other hand. Emma keeps a steady pace between Regina’s legs as the brunette pushes harder against the fingers inside her. Regina now controls the imminent approach of her very needed orgasm. Her fists open and close as she grasps onto Emma’s neck, a tingling builds at the base of her spine and in her feet. 

“Fuck,” she mumbles as she breaks from the kiss that she can no longer concentrate on. She lets her head rest against Emma’s shoulder as she rides the fingers inside her. Her hands drop to the slim hips behind her, where they grip tightly to sweaty Lycra. She scrunches her eyes closed firmly, panting harshly against Emma’s neck. Her core pulses more furiously until the coiling in her stomach snaps and intense waves of pleasure radiate throughout her entire body.

Emma stills all of her movements as Regina grunts through her release and then slumps heavily against her. They both stay as they are for a minute, until Regina’s core stops throbbing and she’s able to open her eyes again. Emma gently pulls her fingers out of Regina, earning a whimper from the smaller woman.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that more than some stupid gift bag,” Emma smugly states as she plants small kisses to the brunettes flushed and slightly damp cheek.

“I suppose that would depend on what could have been inside the gift bag,” Regina teases.

“Nothing as good as my fingers,” Emma snorts arrogantly. “Now, get in the bath whilst it’s till warm.

Regina steps into the tub and grimaces before quickly getting out again.

“More hot water?”

“Definitely.”

Emma turns on the faucet and pulls Regina back into her arms as they wait for the tub to fill up a bit more. “I REALLY missed you.”

Regina smiles as up at her, then begins peeling the damp fabric that clings to her wife’s skin. “And I have REALLY missed you,” she mutters back as she drags her fingertips down the blonde’s well defined torso. 

“Am I just a piece of meat to you?” Emma challenges with a twinkle in her eyes.

“No, you are also a pair of lips,” the brunette teases as she presses her lips against Emma’s. 

It’s soft and sweet and Emma doesn’t want to pull back, but she does so reluctantly, so she can turn off the faucet. She sticks her toes in, “that should do it.” She holds Regina’s hand as the brunette gets into the tub and then she steps in and sits on the opposite side.

Regina pours them both a glass of champagne “to us and surviving without each other for a few days,” she mock congratulates as they clink their glasses together. 

“To us and never having to spend another night apart… until next year,” she adds the last bit quietly.

“I’ll drink to that,” Regina smiles before downing the contents of the glass.

“Take it easy,” the blonde sweetly suggests, “this stuff always goes straight to your head and we both know how you get when that happens.

Regina smirks and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow because yes, she does know how she gets when she’s been drinking champagne; it was like an aphrodisiac to her. 

“On second thoughts…” Emma says gleefully as she fills up Regina’s glass again, “get it down you.”


End file.
